Relax
by That Dastard Cerberus
Summary: Hibiki just wanted to cuddle with his girlfriend after she returned from a seven year long absence. Yet Cana was not making it easy for him.


**One-shot Number: **#2**  
Title**: Relax  
**Author**: That Dastard Cerberus  
**Characters**: Hibiki Lates, Cana Alberona  
**Rating**: K+ (cuddling isn't too graphic, right?)  
**Setting**: during the Grand Magic Games  
**Prompt/Wish**: Cuddling somewhere; Hibiki/Cana, HibiCana, HibikixCana, HibikiCana  
**Summary**: Hibiki just wanted to cuddle with his girlfriend after she returned from a seven year long absence. Yet Cana was not making it easy for him.  
**Word Count**: 927  
**Genre**: Romance, Fluffy

Moar HibiCana! RAWR!

* * *

"Shh. Not so loud."

"I can't help it. You're tickling my ear."

Hibiki let out a heavy sigh, causing Cana to giggle, although it was, at least, quieter than before.

The two were currently locked in an embrace, lying down on a wooden bench underneath an old, cobble stoned bridge. The area they were in was barren at the moment, but, in Hibiki's own words, it was better safe than sorry. After all, with the Grand Magic Games happening, all guilds considered each other enemies until the final day. It would scandalous to catch two lovers from two different guilds cuddling during the festival. And he didn't even want to think about the Game officials who would think either Fairy Tail or Blue Pegasus was cheating by "conspiring with the enemy," as it were.

Yet Hibiki found he couldn't keep away forever. Seeing Cana after so long (seven, long, agonizing years), he just couldn't help himself. He had been holding back for so long that, any longer, he would go crazy.

Cana wasn't making it easy for him, either. Having not aged a day since her disappearance, she also hadn't matured since her disappearance. She still drank more than a normal liver could take, she still didn't take his affections seriously, but the most serious out of them all was her inability to keep quiet when he was just trying to cuddle quietly with her.

The person in question shifted on top, moving so her face could turn to look at his. He probably looked annoyed (even though he wasn't trying to), yet Cana took notice of his facial expression, smiling sweetly at him.

"You changed a lot."

"Oh?" This caused Hibiki to arch an eyebrow at her. Her grin only growing wider, Cana nodded, musing, "Yeah. You definitely got a lot stiffer."

"Stiff?" he repeated, shocked to be described as such. Cana giggled in response.

"Yeah, stiff. A real stick in the mud."

Hibiki groaned, letting his head drop back against the bench he was laying. Cana's slender hand removed itself from his waist, reaching up to stroke his chin. "You can relax, you know? I know this isn't the best time, but who can blame us? You haven't seen me in seven years—I didn't even get to see you until today. You're allowed to drop your guard and let loose once in a while."

"I just—," Hibiki cut himself off, closing his eyes solemnly. Just being reminded of how long he had to wait gave him a headache he'd rather not experience. He no longer wished to grieve over a lost lover; he just wanted to be with the person he gave his heart to.

It was Cana's turn to stare at him strangely. Moving again, she lifted herself off his body, looking down at him. "What's going on?" she asked. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Hibiki avoided looking at her, instead focusing his eyes the belly of the bridge behind her. Catching this, Cana leaned forward, placing her arms on either side of his head, essentially boxing him in.

"Tell me, please?"

Hibiki bit his lip, glancing, quickly mind you, at her face to see her expression.

That was ultimately his undoing.

Sighing, he met her gaze solemnly. "I know, right now, it's probably better I waited before I even mentioned this, but…" He paused, hesitation taking his voice. Just how could he voice everything that he felt over the past seven years when, right now, all he wanted to do was cuddle with his recently returned girlfriend?

Cana must have caught a hint of something, perhaps his aversion to sharing everything. She gave him a gentle, easy-going smile in response, her violet eyes understanding. "It's okay," she whispered to him. "I'll wait. But I meant what I said early. You can relax, kay?"

"Can this 'relaxing,' you keep mentioning involve us cuddling? Like we were intended on doing before you started giggling?"

Cana cracked a wide, mischievous smile. "Oh, now you're just being witty."

Hibiki returned the smile, tilting his head a bit with an arched eyebrow of an added effect. "So now I'm stiff and witty? Gee, I must have changed a lot since you left." Lifting his hands to her side, he then proceeded to tickle her relentlessly. Cana's eyes widened suddenly before slamming shut, her body squirmed against his hands, laughing hysterically as she did.

"Heh-Hibiki, st-st-haha-op! I can't-I can't bre-heheh-the!" she stuttered desperately, her attempts at trying to get away foiled when Hibiki wrapped his legs around her thighs, pinning her to him.

"Why?" he asked, smirking. "You told me to relax, didn't you?"

"B-but-haha, I, I thought you-oh-oh wanted me-heheh to be quiet-hahahaha!"

"That was then. I'm this odd mix of stiff and wit, remember?" He paused in his on slaughter, giving Cana time to flop down against his chest with a sigh. Hibiki chuckled, reaching up and twirled a lock of her hair around his finger. "Besides, I took your advice. I'm now completely relaxed."

"At my expense, mind you," she grumbled in return, causing him to bark out a laugh.

A lull settled over the two, with Cana just lying against Hibiki's chest, his arms wrapped around her torso. Finally, Cana moved, looking directly at Hibiki's gray eyes. Pressing her lips, she waved a finger at his face. "If we get caught and get in trouble for this, I'm holding you accountable."

He smiled back, winking. "Yes, ma'am," he said, before leaning in and kissing her on the top of her head.


End file.
